Blog użytkownika:Lovciams/Czy to jest miłość? Wszystkie części
Tu będą wszystkie części z Czy to jest miłość! Dodawane Rozdział 1 Marinette uczyła się u Mistrza Fu na temat Miraculum i jej mocy biedronki. Mistrz wybrał sobie siostry jako swoje pomocnice. Jedna z nich to Odetta (młodsza siostra) miała czarne włosy i oczy . Druga zaś, Zoe też czarne włosy ale żułte oczy. Były bardzo dobre lecz zawsze najstarsza była bardziej przez mistrza doceniana. Nie wiedziały kto to biedronka ani czarny kot i o miraculoum ale uczyły się u niego sztuk walki i pomagały sprzątać dom. Adrien -Plagg!PLAGG!- Spóźnie się do szkoły przez ciebie- rozglądałem się po całym pokoju a z czego mój pokuj jest ogromny to długo się szuka czegoś! a szczególnie leniwego zjadacza camembertu. - No czego tak wrzeszczysz już wychodzę! - Dalej!-wtedy wszedł mój kuzyn Tobias ,mieszka ze mną ponieważ jego mama pracuje za granicą noi wylądował tu - Idziesz czy tak będziesz stał jak nachlany (adrien nahlany jak to wygląda!). Wtedy podjechała limuzyna i wsiedliśmy do środka. - denerwujesz się?- zapytałem się mojego kuzyna. - Zbytnio nie, ej a wtej szkole są ładne laski? - zapytał swoim uśmieszkiem niczym czarny kot - Weś przestań! - krzyknołem - No dobra spoko. - I nie podrywaj każdej laski wiesz że masz opinie wstrętnego kobieciarza-tym gestem zakończyłem z nim rozmowe Marinette Pierwszy raz się nie spóźniłam.Łał chyba zapisze sobie ten dzień w kalendarzu!- pomyślałam Kiedy przyszłam do szkoły przywitałam się z Alyą.Później odrazu poszłam do klasy i zastałam cloe i sabrine. - no prosze Marinette przyszła czy to stary worek po ziemniakach?hahahahhahah( i ten głos)hahaaaaaaaaa - Jak nie dobrze widzisz to pożycz okulary od Sabriny a i mam nadzieje wiesz co to są ziemniaki! Naszczęście nie od szczekała bo bym chyba w szał wpadła.Usiadłam w ławce i czekałam na dzwonek. Kiedy wszyscy przyszli zaczeła się lekcja i pani przedstawiła nam nowego ucznia (czyli Tobias) Elegancko się przywitał i poszedł na ostatnią ławke w moim rzędzie.Wtedy ktoś weszedł. -Emmmm przepraszam za spóźnienie-Powiedziała nieznajoma widać że nie tylko ja i Adrien będziemy się spóźniać(No bo oni nawzajem się spóźniają) -Nic się nie stało ty to pewnie nowy kolejny uczeń naszej szkoły? -Tak mam na imię Odetta-Rzekła dość speszona dziewczyna i usziadła koło Tobiasa Kiedy skupiałam się na wgapianiu w Adriena przerwała mi alya z swojom głupawką -Ej nawet fajny ten kuzyn Adriena - Szepneła mi z irytującym uśmieszkiem,który mnie zawsze wkurzał -To sobie go weź zdradzając przy tym Nino. -Wiesz bardzo śmieszne. Nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie do końca lekcji.A ja byłam zamyślona o tym żę WC (ten skrut mnie rozwala psychicznie (= xd) wciąż nie zaatakował i chyba wykrakałam bo usłyszałam krzyki.Szybko wszyscy opuścili klase a , a ja poszłam się przemienić -Tikki kropkuj!-Kiedy to zrobiłam szybko pobieglam w miejsce wydarzeń i zobaczyłam to małą szybką kulke biegającą w tą i wewte. Wtedy ktoś zasłonił mi oczy wystraszyłam się -Zgadnij kto?-powiedział znajomy mi głos -Kocie nie mam czasu na takie pogawędki!Musimy złapać Akume! -Nie zgadłaś więc dam ci fory My lady-powiedział z tym flirciarskim uśmieszkiem denerwuje mnie to Adrien Znowu mnie olała!Krzyczałem w środku mej duszy , ale wiedziałem że kiedyś ją zdobęde będzie to trudne. Okazało się ża walczyliśmy z jakąś tam Wściekłą pumą ( wiem) -I co masz jakiś pomysł biedrąsiu? -kocie nie nazywaj mnie tak !I Chyba akuma musi być w spince. (Nie będe was zanudzać opowieścią jak pokonali i szczęśliwy traw akuma i niezwykła biedronka bla) Biedronka już miała iść kiedy w ostatnim momęcie złapałem ją za nadgarstek......... Rozdział 2 -Biedronaka zaczekaj-szepnołem niepewnie ale ona usłyszała i podeszła bliżej -Tak kocie? -Emmm bo jaaa tak yyyy(przypomina mi marinette)-niewiedziałem co powiedzieć pustka w głowie! Co sie zemną dzieje!Weś się w garśc chłopie -Dalej przechodź do rzeczy kocie,nie długo się przemienie-i wtedy zobaczyłem jej błysk w oku -Bo czy nie czas się dowiedzieć? -Oh kitti nie czas , ja sama nie wiem ! Marinette I zobaczyłam jak kot spuścił głowe i posmutniał .Jego zielone błyszczące oczy tak jagby wyblakły. Wiedziałam że się we mnie podkochuje ale ja kocham Adriena -Wiem że chcesz się dowiedzieć ! Ale ja .... -Wiem zakochałeś się we mnie -przeszkodziłam mu bo,wiedziałam co chce powiedzieć -Skąd wiesz!?-krzyknoł zawstydzony i z rumieńcami na buzi. Podeszłam do niego jeszcze bliżej i szepnełam -Bo wiem to kocie ale.. -Ale co?-zapytał się z smutkiem na twarzy -Ktoś inny jest w moim sercu - wtedy moje kolczyki zaczeły mrugać -Nie dasz mi szansy ? -Przykro mi kocie mam innego kota w sercu- odpowiedziałam i ruszyłam do domu, weszłam i się przemieniłam . Tikki jadła swoje ciastko a ja leżałam na łuszku przygwożdżona do niego i się zastanawiałam czy ja kocham kota? Dać mu szanse czy nie juz nic nie wiedziałam -Czym się zamartwiasz Mari?-zapytała tikki spoglądając na mnie -Nie wiem co zrobić z kotem? -Może lepiej będzie jak prześpisz się z tym -Chyba masz racje może rano będe miała jakąś odpowiedź W domu mistrza Fu -Dobrze Zoe , unieś ręke, wysoko bardo ładnie! -Odetta dalej podnieś się z podłogi - popatrzył na czarnookom i wyciągnoł ręke -Musisz być silna - Nie odzyskał od dziewczyny odpowiedzi więc patrzył co robi jej siostra -Na disiaj koniec dziewczyny z sztuk walkki i zaczoł chwalić zoe. Odetta znowu tego nie wytrzymała bo zawsze jej siosra jest najlepsza i pobiegła do szatni Okno wc (CHCIAŁAM WPISAĆ MUSZLA) -Znowu dziecko zostało nie doceniane -Motyl leci do wc -Leć do niej mała Akumo i zawładnij jej ciałem. kilka fru później kilka fru fru Akuma doleciała -Mistrz chciał zobaczyć co sie stało i ukrył się za drzwiami -Witaj najlepsza jestem Wc ( nie moge wyobrażam sobie wc jak mówi wc xd)i moge ci pomóc zgładzić ci siostre więc -No eeeeem ........Nie! i jeszcze raz nie! -CO!-Zdziwił się -Moja siostra dla mnie jest jak matka nigdy bym jej nie skrzywdziła! Po tym akuma wyleciała i zamieniła się w proch a mistrz nie dowierzał. Miał myśl żeby dać jednej siostrze miraculum i chciał je dać Zoe ale przeznaczenie wskazało na Odette . Był pod wielkim wrażeniem nikt jeszcze nie oparł się tej pokusie! Odetta Co tu się stało!?!!Krzyczałam na siebie i co to było .Pochyliłam się nad pyłem Motyla Pierwsza myśl zwariowałam !I zobaczyłam nad sobą mistrza on podał mi ręke i zaprowadził mnie do sali treningowej gdzie stał jego gramatofon i kazał poczekać. Zrobiłam co kazał i czekałam a on przyniusł małą szkatułke -To chyba należy do ciebie Odetto - powiedział z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy Ja się zdziwiłam i otworzyłam pudełko tam .................................... Rozdział 3 Piękna spinka do włosów koloru niebieskiego i z krztałtu przypominała ogon pawia -Ale piękna .....ale nie moge jej przyjąc jest pewnie bardzo cenna-powiedziałam z nie uwieżąniem -Cenić trzeba z środka kochanna - Załuż ją na swój kok(na dole zdj jak to powinno się prezentować) Założyłam ją i nagle poczułam przepły jagby dobrej energi.Kiedy otworzyłam oczy koło mnie zzobaczyłam małego latającego pawia przeraziłam się -Spokojnie Odetta - Odezwała się mała istota -To mmmmówiii!!!? -Tak ale nie ugryzie -zaśmiał się -No aleee co to!? -To coś to twoje kwami ma na imię Ariel i jest to miraculum Pawia -Hejo- odpowiedziała mała istotka -Zaraz zaraz co?-Byłam zmieszana -Jesteś wybranna!Jako jedyna postawiłaś się władcy ciem- wykrzyczała i opowiedziała mi całą historie -Rozumiesz?-zapytał się troskliwie Fu -Chyba tak?Więc jak dobrze wiem będe pomagała Biedronce i czarnemu kotu w ratowanie świata? -Dokładnie i twoją bronią jest wachlarz który jak wyrzucisz wróci do ciebie .Morzesz zrobić tarcze z ogona myślisz że ci się uda? -Chyba tak-powiedziałam i udałam sie z mojom kwami do domu gdzie czekała na mnie Zoe Adrien Po rozmowie z biedronką byłem smutny a plagg z Tobiasem mnie bardziej smucili niż pocieszyć i zrozumiałem jedno musze za wszelką cene odkryć kim jest moja ukochana i usunąć jej ukochanego. -Ej koleś czy o czymś nie zapomniałeś?-powiedział plagg z pustym pudełkiem po camembercie -Na serio? -Wyglądam na kogoś kto żartuje? -Emmm tak -A jak tam utwojej biedronki?-zmienił temat -Nie wiem ? -Ale co niewież?A już wiem nie wiesz czy dać se spokój czy zakochać się w kimś? -Ale alle ..-Wtedy zaniemówiłem , i postanowiłem z nikim już nie rozmawiać nawet z Tobiasem . Przez chwile się zastanawiałem kto jest bardziej denerwujący mój kuzyn czy moje kwami.Poszłem odrazu spać Marinette Rano tikki jak zwykle mnie obudziła .Ja spadłam z łużka dosłownie!Zeszłam na śniadanie i włączyłam TV a tam - Biedronka i czarny kot uratowali Paryż .Szybko się ubrałam i wyszłam do szkoły.Tam spotkałam Alye i gadała mi o biedroblogu . A ja zastanawiałam się nad tym czy dać kotu szanse . Tobias Do szkoły poszłem piechotom jakoś brakowało mi ruchu i niechciałem słóchać tych fochów Adrienna Kiedy tak szłem , za rogierm zobaczyłem jak okradają starszego pana (ha wiecie już o co hodzi!xd) Szybko pobiegłem za bandytą i kopnołem go w plecy że asz się przewalił. Nadepnołem go i zabrałem portwel.Podbiegłem i odałem panu -To chyba należy do pana - powiedziałem z małą zadyszką -Dziękuje młodzięcze - odpowiedział i poklepał mnie po ramieniu -Nie ma za co! - i szybko pobiegłem na lekcje Mistrz Fu - Nie ma za co heh- pomyślałem.Niedługo dowiesz się co to znaczy.Wtedy moje kwami zapytało - Dlaczego? -Ależ co? -Po co nam nowi posiadacze Miraculum ? -Nie czujesz tego?Nie długo władca ciem zaatakuje a wtedy nie będe miał czasu i dlatego ! Odetta Szypko biegłam do szkoły byłam zbytnio zmęczona potym dniu i nie mogłam zasnąć. Bardo zaprzyjaźniłam się z Ariel i nie moge uwieżyc że jestem superbohaterką. nie wiem czy poradze sobie ale musze być silna.Kiedy spieszyłam się miałam mały wypadek,wpadłam na Tobiasa -Aaaaaała -Przepraszam- rzekł do mnie i podał mi ręke -Nie to moja wina-odpowiedziałam podnosząc się z podłogi i spoglądając się w przepiękne oczy piwnookiego. -Odetta ja bardzo przepraszam i obiecuje że to się nie powtórzy-powiedział do mnie z flirciarskim uśmieszkiem i rozbawionym wzrokiem.Było coś w nim niezwykłego!Ale wiedziałam że on nie na serio i podrywa karzdą laske co spodka.Razem poszliśmy do klasy.Usiedliśmy koło siebie i czekaliśmy na dzwonek.Wydawało mi się że Tobi (zdrobnieniexd) gapi się na mnie i miałam racje kiedy się odwruciłam w jego strone uśmiechał się i pomachał brwiami. Kopnełam go w noge i strasznie go bolało , dobrze mu tak.Przez reszte lekcji zamartwiałam się tym że nie mam żadnych przyjaciół i musze się z kimś zaprzyjaźnić. Marinette Lekcje mineły szybko i kiedy miałam wychodzić usłyszłam znajomy głos ale ten głos nic nie spodziewał nic dobrego. -Marinette -i przyciągneła mnie do siebie chloe -Czego chcesz ?-odpowiedziałam wrogo nastawiona (wrrrr) -A co tu mamy ?- i wyciągneła mój pamiętnik -Odaj mi to-powiedziałam z wściekłością , chciałam go zabrać ale zdonżyła go zabrać za siebie i wtedy ktoś odebral go za pleców barbie -Chcesz to chloe?To sobie to zabież!- i wtedy czrno oka rzuciła mi pamiętnik -Dzięki Odetta!-I spoglądnełam na chloe -Masz przerąbane w tej szkole ! -Oj chloeee-zaczeła czarno włosa -Pamiętaj że bez takich jak ty,żyło by się lepiej i nie dostała bym porażenia mózgowego na widok twojej brzydkiej mordy-Uśmiecneła się i odwruciła a barbie poszła dumna i rozgniewana w strone klasy.Nagle bum!Chloe leżała na podłodze i wtedy zobazyłam Tobiasa , który szybko schował noge. -Tyyyyy-powiedziała bardziej rozgniewana -Ups!Przykro mi ale chyba podłoga cię lubi-uśmiechnoł się ironicznie i podążył w naszą strone. -Dzięki!-powiedzieliśmy razem a on tyllko pomachał i poszedł do domu. Ja z Odettą rozmawiałam jeszcze.Zapomniałam że mam wizyte u mistrza . Szybko biegłam aż zobaczyłam naszą chemiczke przemienioną przez akume.Szybko pobiegłam się przemienić i ruszyłam na wieże gdzie czekał mój ulubiony kocur......ble co ja mówie. Rozdział 4 -Witaj kocie! -Cześć My lady-i uśmiechnoł się do mnie jak zwykle -Nie jesteś na mnie zły?-zapytałam -Oczywiście że nie my princess-po tym zdębiałam.On mnie kocha chociaż go odrzuciłam.Miałam większy mędlik w głowie.Nagle chemiczka zaczeła nas żucać różnymi eliksiami.Nie daliśmy się. -Masz jakiś plan? -Nie wiem.Uważaj!!-I nagle kota przydusiła wielka latarnia na szcęście jest silny i ją przytrzymał (Sama nie wiem jak) chciałam mu pomuc lecz chemiczka mnie porwała i już miała mi ściągać kolczyki gdy nagle coś przefruneło mi przed oczami a chemiczka tym czymś dostała.A ja spadłam nie mogłam dosięgnąc mojego yo-yo i wtedy ktoś mnie złapał.W pierwszej myśli Kot!Ale nie czułam jak na czymś jeźdże i fakt na desce a obok mnie piwnooki brunet w stroju wilka.Łapał mnie w tali więc to mi się nie podobało.Kiedy zeszliśmy z deski szybko uciekłam i oderwałam się od niego szybkim krokiem. -Dziękuje-powiedziałam do nieznajomego -Nie ma za co ale nie musisz tak szybko uciekać-zaśmiał się -Takie teksty rzuca mój partner-zahihotałam się -A tak to ja jestem wilk -Biedronka, a i dzięki że powaliłeś tą chemiczke -Ale to nie ja ?-zdziwił się dodał że widział że upadasz to pomógł -Oj wilku ale to byłam ja!-powiedział głos za mną i ujrzałam pawia! -Haha,hej jestem Paniko (po ang paw) a ty to biedronka -domkneła . Miała błękitny strój,maske,koka gdzie było pewnikiem jej miraculum w krztałcie ogona pawia.Jej bronią były wachlarze które trzymała a jej ogon mógł się rozkładac i zwijać.Umiała też latać przez swój niego. Wilk miał swoją deske którą mógł latać . Był też naj silniejszy i umiał dogadać się z niektórymi zwierzętami. Miał szary kostióm i szare włochate uszy.Miał naszyjnik z kłem. -Co to zjazd absolwętów?-zaśmiał się znajomy głos -Kocie przepraszam cie że ci nie pomogłam alee-odwróciłam się do mojego partnera -Nic się nie stało my lady-zaszeptał mi do ucha a ja byłam szczęśliwa że go słysze Odetta Kiedy pokonaliśmy chemiczke.Biedronka i kot poszli ja też miałam się zbierać ale nagle poczułam coś ale chyba raczej kogoś.Ten ktoś to złośliwy wilk który dotykałmnie za talie. -Hej!Czy ty sobie za dużo nie wyobrażasz!-Odwróciłam się z skwaszoną miną -Nie bądź taka znerwicowa kochana-odpowiedział z szatańskim uśmieszkiem i zaczoł się do mnie zbliżać myślałam że wybuchne -Możesz przestać!-oburzyłam się i dałam mu z liścia kiedy przyciągnoł mnie bliżej. -Ałaaaaa-podskoczył i pomacał się po twarzy a ja szybko poleciałam do mistrza Fu Marinette Byłam już u mistrza i miałam mnóstwo pytań do niego. -Witam cię biedronko-powiedział z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy gdy zapraszał mnie do środka -Dzień dobry ale bym chciała porozmawiać o tych nowych i po co oni -Posłuhaj mnie Władca ciem planuje coś czuje to a wy z czarnym kotem musicie mieć pomoc-i wtedy zobaczyłam coś co zmieniłoo moje wszystkie oczekiwania Zobaczyłam paniko,która wchodziła przez okno do mistrza.Ja nie mogłam uwierzyć bo nagle się przemieniła i zobaczyłam tam(dym dym dym) Rozdział 5 Odette Odetta to Paniko?ŁaŁ!Chyba mnie nie zauważyła za pierwszym razem. -Nie uwierzy mistrz!Spotkałam Bieeee........-i wtedy ją zatkało kiedy mnie zauważyła -Tak Biedronko Paniko to Odetta -Że CO PROSZE!!!!!!-Krzyknełyśmy razem z ździwieniem -Więc Mari to biedra?-spojrzała z piorunującym wzrokiem -No a ty to Paniko Odetta Kiedy przyszłam myślałam że nikogo nie ma i się przemieniłam przy otwartych drzwiach.I wtedy zobaczyłam Mari jak trzyma kwami chyba biedronki. po krótkiej pogadance poszłam do domu.Byłam zszokowana.No Mari to biedra Czekała na mnie Zoe.Moja siostra mnie wychowuje sama bo rodzice zgineli 3 lata temu. -Hej,wróciłam -O której to się wraca!-spytała z morderczym wzrokiem wskazując na zegar. -Ach wiesz jak to przesiedzieć się u mistrza Fu-odpowiedziałam rzucając torbe. -Dobra uznajmie że ci wieże a teraz siadaj i jedz naleśniki(Z czekoladą mniam) Reszte wieczoeru spędziłam w swoim pokoju.Z książką w nosie Marinette (rano) Kiedy się obudziłam przetarłam oczy i spojrzyłam na zegar -Jest szósta-powiedziałam szeptem i budząc przy tym Tikki. -Łał!Wstałaś za nim cię wybudzałam z szpiączki co dziennej- zachihotała kwamii. Ja na tomiast szykowałam się do szkoły.Kiedy zostało troche czasu zaczełam coś projektować.I zaczęłam myśleć o Odettcie Ona jest bardzo spokojną osobą i uwielbia czytać książki. Kocha i żyje Tańcem od stepowania,baletu, do Hip-hopu. Jest bardzo zżyta z swoją siostrą.kiedy odeszli jej rodzice to Zoe zaopiekowała się siostrą.Nie dowiary że to ona jest posiadaczką miraculum Pawia. Nadeszła 7;55 zbierałam się do szkoły kiedy tak szłam zaczepiła mnie moja nowa przyjaciółka -Cześć Mari-zaczeła -Hej!Jak tam po wczoraj? -Dobrze ale nie wiem czy przez przypadek nie powiem na ciebie Mari podczas misji,i czarny kot się o tym dowie-powiedziała z śmichem i zadowoleniem. -Haha bardzo śmieszne-odpowiedziałam z sarkazmem i wtedy podszedła do nas Alya i była bardzo zadowolona.Mało powiedziane była chyba najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi! -Nie uwieżysz mam dobrą wiadomość!-powiedziała zdyszana siadając na murek -No dawaj bo nie moge się do czekać -Okej moge mówić więc tak mój wója ma domek nad Jeziorem i za tydzień mamy przerwe tygodniową od lekcjii.Namówiłam go na to by dał mi ten domek na 5 dni i się zgodził więc jedziemy! -Okej-Byłam szczęśliwa i podekscytowana -A wiesz co w tym najleprze?-Powiedział Nino -Nie? -Ja i Adrien też jedziemy!-I wtedy popatrzyłam się na Alye i byłam wkurzona na nią.Podszedł do nas Adrien i najwyraźniej o wszystkim wiedział. -Ej Alya czy mój kuzyn też by mógł pojechać?-Zapytał się zielonooki -Oczywiście!Odetta może też chcesz z nami jechać?-Zapytała się moja bff patrząc na czarno oką -Wiesz co chyba n.i....-i wtedy spojrzała na mnie a ja na nią z wrogą miną i odrazu.... -Eeeee z chęciom pojade!-powiedziała to tym samym uszczęśliwiając mnie. Odetta Nie chciałam zbytnio jechać ale wiem jak mari na tym zależy więc okej.Alya i Marinette rozmawiały o czymś a chłopacy poszli do klasy więc zrobiłam to samo i nagle poczułam czyjeś ramię.Odwróciłam się -Cześć-zwrócił się do mnie nie kto inny tylko Tobias -Hej -A do kąt moja pani się tak spieszy?-zaczoł ze mną flirtować -Do klasy jagbyś nie widział-odpowiedziałam oschle -Humor nie dopisuje?Moge cię pocieszyć(jak to brzmi!)-zasmiał się a ja tylko przekręciłam oczami i weszłam do klasy. Tobias Odetta jest moją przyjaciółką i mi się tak strasznie podoba! Nigdy nie zaznałem takiego uczucia!Powiedzmy sobie szczerze jestem kobieciarzem.Ale przy Odettcie nogi mi się chwieją. Jest urocza,zabawna,spokojna ale i zadziorna no po prostu ideał! Nie chce jej zranić. Podonrzyłem za Odi (zdrobnienie swwet) i usiadłem z nią. Zaczeła się geografia. -Dzień dobry klaso-przywitała się i odłożyła klucze na biurku i zaczeła mówić do rzeczy -Przygotujecie prezentacje o Państwach klimatu śrudziemorskiego więc tak -myślała-Chloe,Sabrina,Alix,Mylene gr1 Kim,Max,Juleka,Rose gr 2 Nathanel,Odetta,Tobias,Ivan gr3 i ostatnia Alya,Marinette,Adrien,Nino Marinette W tamtej chwili nie mogłam.Ja z Adrienem! ale usłyszałam piskliwy głos dziewóchy ! Rozdział 6 -Ale proszę pani ja ja .. powinam być z Adriennkiem!- i wtedy zauważyłam jak chłopak zrobił plaskacza na swojej twarzy z zażenowaniem.A Chloe dalej się wydzierała jak mała dziewczynka która chce zabawke. -Zaraz zadzwonie po tatusia i to mu się nie spodoba! Nauczycielka miała tego dosyć i widać było że w jej oczach było napisane "Nie chce tu być! Za jakie grzechy tu trafiłam! i później się odezwała stanowczo -Chloe siadaj!Albo wpisze ci jedynke.-A ona tylko pomruczyła coś pod nosem i usiadła.Szybko mineły lekcje,nawet za szybko o dziwo.Kiedy tak wychodziłam z Szkoły odezwał się za mną głos -Ej Marinett!-Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam zielono okiego blondyna. -Ta...lkk ee to znna..czy tak! -Nino mówił że u niego projekt i kazał żebym tobie przekazać- Odpowieział a ja pewnie jak zawsze wyglądałam jak idiotka Jak zwykle!Mówiłam do siebie -Ok toooo o 15;00-spokojnie mari wysłów się -Tak to cześć!-Odalił się machając do mnie i wsiadając do limuzyny z swym kuzynem.A ja stałam jak wyryta i słowa nie mogłam wydusić. Wtedy podzedła do mnie Alya i poszliśmy do domu.I zadawała mi pytania przez całą droge co z Adrienem i miałam już jej dosyc Adrien Kiedy wsiadłem razem z Tobiasem zaczoł mnie wnerwiać od samej minuty patrzenia na niego i jego głópie pytania!Już wiedziałem dlaczego ciotka go niewzieła -No Adrien to była twoja dziewczyna?-uśmiechnoł się szeroko. -Tobias to tylko koleżanka z klasy więc ......- i wtedy się zastanowiłem czy to tylko koleżanka.Ponieważ Mari jest Miła,fajna,pomysłowa i taka ładna....i podobna do biedronki.Ale to nie mogą to być jednakowe osoby.Mari jest inna . I chyba coś do niej czuje.Ale biedronka...... -EJ marzycielu!WIĘC JEST TWOJĄ DZIEWCZYNĄ?!-wykrzyknoł chłopak -Tobias to tylko Przyjaciółka i nic więcej(TAA NA PEWO) I wtedy obraziłem się na niego. Marinette -Tikki nie moge uwierzyć!Adrien do mnie premówił!- popatrzyłam się na moje kwami , Które było zamyślone -Wiesz co Mari mam pomysł!A może nie jąkałabyś się przy Adrienie kiedy będzieś wyobrażać sobie kogoś innego?(oj tikki wiesz o co chodzi) -Może spróbuje ale musze się zbierać na spotkanie-szybko zabrałam potrzebne materiały i ruszyłam po Alye.Razem doszliśmy pod blok Nina.Kiedy byliśmy już w środku zauważyłam że Adrien przyszedł. Miałam jedną myśl którą miałam w głowie czyli słowa Tikki.Nie umiałam nikogo sobie wyobrazić na jego miejsce Aż wyobraziłam sobie kota i naprawdę myślałam że się tam obale na miejscu!Adrien wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak Czarny kot! Ale to niemożliwe!Nie!nie Mari!Przecież oni są inni. Zabraliśmy się do pracy i nawet szybko nam poszło. -Łał wyrobiliśmy się w 1 godzine!-zaczoł Nino kiedy sprzątał swój pokuj po morderczej pracy. -No to może w coś pogramy?-zapytała się Alya -Dobry pomysł!-Krzyknoł Nino i zaczeliśmy grać w planszówki, gadać i się wygłupiać!Ogólnie głópawka.Musiałam już niestety iść.Jakoś ostatnio nie chce mi się biegać a co stego wynika jade windą.No nie bę z 10 piętra shodzić!Wsiadłam do windy gdy nagle wparował do niej Adrien!Byłam nieco w szoku. -Hej ...Mari!-zdyszany-Dogoniłem cię!Wiesz Nino i Alya są parą i ja nie będe siedzieć tam sam.Więc szybko wyszedłem i podonżyłem za tobą -Aha,jak sądzisz czy dostaniemy dobre oceny?-łał!medalik Mari!Pogadałam z Adrienem i się nie jąkłąm!A on się uśmiechnoł i zaczoł się śmiać -Z czego się śmiejesz?-Zapytałam zdziwiona i lekko wystraszona że to co sobie mówiłam w myślach powiedziałam. -Z ciebie Marinette.Bez obrazy. Ale zawsze kiedy rozmawiamy to ......-i nie mógł skończyć bo winda się zatrzymała i usłyszyliśmy z góry że Winda się zaciela.No pięknie! -No to sobie tu posiedzimy.-powiedziałam patrząc na rozweselone oczy chłopaka. -No to co?-spytał nie góbiąc mojego wzroku -Dokończ to co chciałeś powiedzieć-odrazu spoglądnełam na sufit by nie widział że się rumienie.Pewnie wyglądałam jak burak! Adrien Wciąż na projekcie wpatrywałem się w nią i rozmyślałem o niej ale podświadomość kazała mi przestać i krzyczała kochasz Biedronke i ps OGARNIJ SIĘ CHŁOPIE! Ale ja nie potrafiłem! No i to taki mój dylemat!Tobias pierwszy raz w życiu miał racje i to jeszcze w klimacie związków!Chyba kocham Mari i biedre równocześnie i kiedy tak siedzieliśmy w tej windzie sami(hyhhy) to ......jak grom z jasnego nieba! Marinette -A no to wiesz że zawsze się jąkałaś i trudno było nawiązać z tobą kontakt-Nie zdziwiło mnie to i nie zamierzałam się odzywac On był cudny! Nagle podszedl do mnie i sprawdzał godzine na moim zegarku.Oparł swoją ręke o ściane i wpatrywał się we mnie.Ja natomiast byłam zdziwiona i odwróciłam wzrok od niego w drógą srone.Adrien zaczoł bardziej się zbliżać a ja odalać i natrafiłam na ściane. Położył ręce po bokach mojej głowy.Nie było żadnej ucieczki a ja nie wiedziałam czy mam się bać i uciekać czy nie protestować.Zaczoł się do mnie zbliżać i milimetry dzieliły od naszych ust.I po chwili pocałował mnie!To był najpierw mały całus a później przerodził się w bardziej namiętny. Ręce położył na mojej tali a ja zaczełam tarmosić jego włosy bardzo powoli.Gdy miał zbliżyć się bardziej Winda nagle ruszyła a my szybko od siebie odkleliliśmy. Nikt nic nie mówił bardzo było to krępujące.Popatrzyłam się na niego z miną Co to było?A on był chyba bardziej zawstydzony od demnie.Miał coś powiedzieć ale jak winda się otworzyła szybko uciekłam.Nagle chciało mi się biegać zachciało! Rozdział 7 W domu -No i co ja zrobiłam!-Krzyknełam i obaliłam się na łużko zaczełam na nim się wyrzywać -Marinette!Nie rozumiaem cię?Zawsze chciałaś żeby Adrien zwrucił na ciebie uwage a teraz jak cię pocoławoł i patrzy na ciebie jak na największy cud świata to ty krzyczysz i płaczesz a jak nie zwracał to mówiłaś że zostaniesz starą panną do końca życia z gromadką kotów!Wytłumaczysz mi to?-popartrzyła na mnie z zmartwieniem -Ohhh Tikki ja mam większe bagno w głowie! Bo Adrien teraz mnie pocałował i jest miły,cudny iiiiii no sama wiesz!A kot mnie Kocha i jest przyjacielski iiiii zawsze mnie chroni. Ale dostrzegam w nich te same cechy czyli są pomocni,odważni i troskliwi Ja chyba się zakochałam w dwóch osobach naraz! -Wiesz co!Musisz z tym jeszcze poczekać kogo wybierzesz a Adrien jutro pewnie cię przeprosi a w sprawie kota to lepiej go traktuj. -Może masz racje nie wiem co zrobie-i wtedy sobie uświadomiłam że Adrien mnie pocałował i pojawił się nagle u mnie błogi uśmiech Adrien -Plagg to jest naprawde poważna sprawa!-chodziłem w kułku i spoglądałem na niego kątem oka ja wyżera camembert -Hahaha to naphahaaha naprawde poważna !!! zakochałeś się w dwóch laskach naraz! Brawo! -Nie wiem co mnie napadło w tej windzie! po prostu kiedy patrzyłem tak na Marinette to to to..... -TO POCAŁOWAŁEŚ JĄ bo byłeś tak zdesperowany! hahahaha -Wiesz ty się lepiej udław tym camembertem bo jak nie masz jakieś rady to lepiej się nie odzywaj! -Spoko koleś najlepiej jagbyś przeprosił Mari i dobrze się wyspał-i chyba miał racje zbyt się tym denerwuje i wtedy weszedł do mnie Tobias -Widze że i ty miałeś kiepski dzień!-i zaczoł opowiadać co mu się przytrafiło a ja nie mogłem z śmiechu Odetta (pod czas historrii z windą) -Ariel!Ariel!-Wołałam moją kwami przez długi czas i znalazłam ją przy moim lustrze -Już ide tylko sobie poprawie piura-powiedziała do mnie rozkładając swój ogon i poprawiając się -Wiesz że pięknie wyglądasz ale teraz musze iść na lekcje tańca!-popatrzyłam się na nią pakując swoje tenisówki i truskawki dla niej.Po czym szybko biegłam do sali -heeeee Dzień dobry!-powiedziałam zdyszana patrząc na panią Muriel -To chyba są wszyscy!Rozgrzejcie się a później będziemy tańczyć w parach-Była to moja pierwsza lekcja widziałam dużo znajomych twarzy np Nataniela,Barbie(Nie wiem po co),Rose i wielu Kiedy robiłam pirułety wywruciłam się i wtedy złapał mnie -Uważaj Piękna-.....Tobias,jak on mnie denerwuje!ale jest słodki i wg ale to tylko przyjaciel.Nie chce się w nikim zakochać! Chłopak ze mną zerwał ze mną nie dawno ee JA znim zerwałam bo złapałam go jak całuje inną.Tobias to wspaniały kumpel i przyjaciel.Coś do niego czuje ale walcze z tym uczuciem -Dzięki ale nie mów do mnie tak-powiedziałam po czym odwróciłam się do niego tyłem -Ale ja mówie co czuje i myśle PIĘKNA-bardzo mnie to zirytowało ale nie odzywałam się do nigo.Zajęcia bardzo mi się spodały ponich musiałam sprzątać no zarobek!Ponieważ ja z Zoe nie żyjemy w pałacu tylko małej kawalerce.Kiedy tak sprzątałam włączyłam swoją ulubioną piosenke.I chyba emocje mnie poniosły bo zaczełam tańczyć z szczotką (Ja też to robie Odi więc spoko) Gdy nagle poczułam jakąś dłoń na mojej i zaczeła mnie obracać Natychmiast się odwróciłam -Ładnie tańczysz-powiedział nie kto inny jak Tobi -Hahaha a wg to co ty tu robisz? -Po zajęciach zauważyłem że nie mam moich trampków i zostawiłem je tu -Aha a po co się tu zapisałeś? -Wiesz każdy ma jakiś talent-i spojrzał na mnie z chytrym uśmieszkiem po czym zaczoł się do mnie zbliżać i pocałował mnie.Najpierw protestowałam ale podałam się pocałunku ale już za moment ogarnełam się i go popchnełam -CO TY IMBECYLISZ!!!!!!!!(słowo wymyślone o godzinie 19)-wściekłam się i otarłam swoje usta o bluze -Wiesz mi się podobało a tobie chyba też-popatrzył na mnie niczym ujrzał boga -A mi nie!Wyszłam z tamtąd i chyba przesadziłam bo jak mnie gonił i przepraszał walnełam go moją baleriną Rozdział 8 Kiedy pszyszłam do domu byłam wściekła! Myślałam że Tobi jest TYLKO MOIM PRZYJACIELEM a on taki numer mi wymyślił. Pewnie jak mnie pocałował to myśli że będe jego! O na pewno nie!Położyłam się na podłoge i myślałam co mam zrobić. Czy Tobias mnie kocha czy sobie ze mnie jaja robi.Nagle podleciła do mnie Ariel i usiadła na moim ramieniu i zaczeła głaszczeć mnie po policzkach -Oj Odi! Nie martw się tym durniem on nie zasługuje na ciebie- Po czym przytuliła mnie mocno i położyła się na mnie -Taaa wiesz że mi się troche podoba ale nie moge się zakochać w nim !-popatrzyłam się na nią i miała już coś powiedzieć gdy nagle Sracz(WC) zaatakował -No nie zawsze w nie odpowiednią pore!-wykrzyczała moje kwami -Dobra uspokuj się troche ruchu nam się przyda- powiedziałam z smutnym ale i szczęśliwym uśmiechem -Ariel rosuń ogon!-Wykrzyczałam i przemieniłam się w Paniko.Szybko pobiegłam w strone zdarzenia tam czekał już kot -Hej kocie -O cześć!-powiedział lekko zasmucony -Coś się stało?-spytałam troche zmartwiona -EEE nic ale mam pytanie-odpowiedział pacząc na mnie swym Zielenionowatym wzrokiem (i kolejne słowo do słownika xd) -Tak -Popełniłaś kiedyś błąd , który... do dziś żałujesz? Zająknoł się a ja popatrzyłam na niego -Wiesz że tak i powiem ci szczerze że żałuje go do do dziś i powoli przechodzi-nie nabrał się na mój sztóczny uśmiech -Dzięki pomogłaśmi troche a nawet bardzo- i wtedy przyszła Mari znaczy biedronka -Ooo widze że pogaduchy sobie robicie a tam jakiś może jakiś gościu na koniu lata!-popatrzyła na mnie i widziałam jej wzrok że mam lecieć sprawdzić co się tam dzieje.Rozumiełyśmy się bez słów Marinette Kiedy Paniko odeszła szukać wilka i sprawdzić co tam z tą akumą ja musiałam porozmawiać z kotem -No hej My Lady-Uśmieszek jego i ta pierdałowatosć( za którą kocham kota) -Kocie wiem że to nie pora na pogadóchy ale musze tobie coś powiedzieć-mój głos zaczoł brzmieć poważnie -Słucham cię biędronsiu-i przybliżyłam się do niego MÓWIŁAM ŻE MNIE ZABICIE! Rozdział 9 Sorry że nie było i taki krótki ale sprawdziany,komunie iiii no wiecie brak czasu! -Kocie ja bym chciała ci podziękować-i pocałowałam go w policzek a on jak dziecko zarumienił się i pojawiła się u niego mała iskierka szczęścia w oku Ta już wszyscy chcą żeby całowali się gdzie indziej -A co to za podziękowania,bo nie przecze że dziękować mi możesz więcej-po czym spojrzał na mnie jeszcze z większym szczęściem -Ojjj Kitty chciałam by ci podziękować że jesteś tu ze mną i zawsze mnie bronisz-Długo się zastanawiałam co mu powiedzieć ale nareszcie wydusiłam -Wiesz że będe cię bronił księżniczko do końca świata , rano i wieczorem zawsze!-chciał mnie pocałować ale się nie dałam no nie chciałam aż tak być miła dla niego -Choć i dziemy skopać tyłki złoczyńcą- uśmiechnełam się do niego ale on i tak był smutny spowodu że go nie pocałowałam ale ukrywał to.Kiedy byliśmy już przy wieży gdzie czekali na nas Paniko i Wilk. -Kto nas zagościł tym razem?-spytał kot za moich pleców -Jestem Kameleona i nikt nie wie gdzie jestem!-wykrzyczyła dziewczyna i zmieniła się w smoka poleciała -Dobra ona może w każdego się przemienić więc uważać!- wykrzyknełam -Okej ale jak się przemieni w któregoś z nas to musimy mieć hasło -A może............-Wilk zaczoł racjonalnie myśleć ale to na nic -Miraculum! koniec i kropka! A ty się zbytnio wilku nie wytęrzaj bo jeszcze czacha ci odparuje-Nie zabrakło doczekliwego komentarza Odetty -Haha wy tu se siedździe a ja lece -wsiadł na deske i odleciał a my za nim.Kiedy dotarliśmy Kameleona paraliżowała swym zezezowatym wzrokiem cały paryż.Wilk ją brał od tyłu (tak jestem) ale nie pomogło nagle Paniko zaczeła gonić ją i przepadły w ciemnym zaułku Odetta Kiedy tak goniłam naszą kameleonke zaprowadziła mnie w ślepy zaułek (szope)(Ale julka gdzie w paryżu szopa?).... (szczerze nie wiem)Kiedy weszłam rozglądałam się i popatrzyłam się za siebie -No prosze kogo tu mamy?-stała tam nie kto inny jak ona -Czego chcesz? -Waszych miraculum kochana-I Znikneła po prostu rospłyneła się w powietrzu a ja rozglądałam się -Gdzie jesteś?!-Gdy nagle poczułam czyjąś ręke na mojej szyji,która dusiła mnie bardzo że nie mogłam odychać.Szybko ostatkami sił przekręciłam ramie rywalki i popchnełam ją na ziemie a ona zaczeła przemieniać się w inną postać czyli we mnie. -No to ciekawe jak teraz zagrasz?-spytała mnie z swojim hytrym uśmiechem -Hytra jesteś nie przeczę ale to nie koniec!-wykrzyczałam i obaliłam ją na ziemie leżeliśmy tak i chciałam już zabrać jej opaske ale ktoś mi przeszkodził! Buziolki Wiem że długo mnie nie było ale brak czasu.Ale ostrzegam jeśli ktoś będzie to czytał to najpierw skonsultować się z farmaceutom lub lekarzem. Za duży poziom cukru we krwi spowoduje wyżulanie rozdziałów.Miłego czytania .CUKRZYCA!!! Rozdział10 -Cześć jestem sorryy za spóźniiiie....-Wilk spojrzał na mnie i na moją rywlke zaniemówil -Wilku ratuj mnie!-krzykneła Kameleona -To ja wilku ty imbecylu pomuż mi -noi doszło do tego że zapomniałam hasła które same wymyszliłam i zwiała mi przemieniając się w swoją strukture . A wilk tylko się patrzył na mnie -Ty to jednak do niczego się nie nadajesz!-krzyknełam do niego z całej siły -Wiesz co jesteś straszną egoistką! Chciałem ci pomóc ale ty jak zawsze działasz w pojedynke!-Prychnoł coś pod nosem i poleciał za wrogiem.Ja byłam wkurzona! I musiałam ochłonąć Adrien Nie moge uwierzyć! Biedronka mnie pocałowała!Dobra chłopie skup się na zadaniu.Kiedy Paniko poleciała do szopy odrazu za nią przyleciał Wilk.Ja ewakułowałem ludzi a moja partnerka czekała na Kameleone.Patrzyłem na nią jak na najpiękniejszy obrazek. Marinette Schowałam się za słupem i usłyszałam kłutnie.No bez jaj ! Oni jeden dzień nie mogą się kłucić!Po kilku minutach wyleciała Zakumiona a zanią wilk na swojej desce. Lecieli w strone wieży.Bez zamachania ruszyłam za nimi Kiedy dotarłam na miejsce wilk zadziornie walczył z rywalką.(Nie będe opisywała całej walki bo mi się nie chce) Już miałam brać opaske i zrywać ją gdy -Uważaj bo to nie koniec Biedronko!-Byłam zdziwiona i po- patrzyłam na kota.I nagle Kameleona zestrzeliła czarnego kota w ręke z taką siłą że nie utrzymał się i spad -KOCIEEEEEEEE NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-WYŁAM JAK BUBR.Szybko zciągnełam opaske i ją zerwałam (niezwykła biedronka).Gdy wszystko wróciło do normy nikogo nie było ani Paniko,Wilka i kkota!Popatrzyłam się na dół i mój kocur leżał na ziemi nie ruchomo.Zleciałam do niego cała w łzach. -Kocie obudź się proszę!-Krzyczałam do niego z całej siły a łzy leciały mi strumieniami.Wtedy zrozumiałam jedno że kot jest dla mnie bardzo ważny. Zrobiłam mu masarz serca ale to na nic .Klęczałam nad nim i wyłam w nie bogłosy ale nikt mnie nie usłyszał była pierwsza w nocy.Kiedy go przytuliłam zaczełam się do niego zbliżać i pocałowałam go bardzo namiętnie przez łzy. Gdy go tak całowałam poczułam jak ktoś obejmuje mnie w tali i w szyji. Kiedy się oderwałam od kota zobaczyłam najśliczniejsze oczy na całym świecie -Kocie ty żyjesz?-popatrzyłam się na niego z niewiarygodnym szczęściem -Jak to mówią księżniczko Koty mają 9 żyć-uśmiechnoł się do mnie a ja przemieniłam swój smutek w szczęście -Nigdy mnie tak nie strasz myślałam że cię straciłam!-Krzyknełam na niego a on mnie objoł ponownie i wyszło tak że leżałam na nim bardzo przyciśnięta do niego. -Nigdy cię nie zostawie My Lady będe cię chronić zawsze i wszędzie pamiętaj o tym-Szepnoł do mnie i pocałował.Nie stety albo na szczęście ten pocałunek musiały przerwać pikanie moich kolczyków. Rozdział 11 Uwaga dawka cukrzycy! Ostrzegałam -A może zostaniesz dłużej?-spytał kot z swym błogim uśmiechem -Sama nie wiem kocie raczej nie przepraszam cię ale nie jestem gotowa-posmutniałam i wstałam miałam już dwie kropki i miałam już biec do domu.Gdy kot objoł mnie w tali i zabrał mnie w cichy zaułek.Po drodze robiłam mu kazania że ma mnie puścić ale on to poprostu to olewał(tak jak mój pies grządki truskawek XD)Postawił mnie na ziemie i wrzeszczałam na niego -Kocie ja idę do dooooo-i już nie mogłam nic wydusić ponieważ Czarny kot złączył nasze usta w bardzo namiętnym pocałunku.Odpychałam go ale posmak jego wark był taki kuszący i nie mogłam się oprzeć.Wtedy nic nie było dla mnie takie ważne. W pewnym czasie nie mogłam go do sięgnąć więc objoł mnie w tali i podniusł . Wplotłam ręce w jego włosy i Oparł się o ściane. Aż zamruczał z zachwytu. Byłam w raju ale z transu mnie wyciągnoł odgłos przemiany oderwaliśmy się natychmiast a Kot był najwidoczniej bardzo zdziwiony. Adrien Ten pocałunek to najpiękniejsza żecz , która mnie spotkała ale jak popatrzyłem na moją biedrąnsie to zmieniło wszytko -Ma...Marri?-W tamtej chwili byłem zszokowany i przeszczęśliwy(szok piątej klepki) Biedronka była tak blisko mnie a ja nie zauważyłem jej była zawsze obok. -Wiem nie tego się spodziewałeś jaaa idę do domu-wydutkała smutno i już miała wyjść z zaułku gdy chwyciłem ją za ramie.Oczywiście byłem zdziwiony bo Mari jest cicha i nieśmiała a Biedronka to jej odwrotność. -Posłuchaj mnie Marinette.Jaa zawsze cię kochałem i będe kochał.Nie ważne z maską czy bez jesteś moją księżniczką.-przybliżałem się do niej a ona do mnie z łzami w oczach ale coś przeszkodziło.Moja przemiana. -Adrien!!-Wykrzyczała przerażona dziewczyna a ja się uśmiechnołem do niej -Spokojnie Mari ja też jestem zaskoczony Marinette Kiedy zobaczyłam Adriena w tym samym miejscu co kot myślałam że zawału dostane.Więc mój kot z którym ratuje codziennie świat a on mnie przy każdej okazji podrywał a ja go odpychałam to też ten sam Adrien którego tak strasznie kocham! -Więc tyy.. to co?-nie wiedziałam jak się mówi!I uświadomiłam sobie jedno że kota cłowałam wiele razy i to był Adrien.O Bosze!!!! Zrobiłam się cała czerwona. -Mari spójrz mi w oczy-nie wykonałam jego rozkazu tylko ciągle paczyłam w swoje buty a on po momęcie położył swoje ręce na moje poliki przycisnoł je i skierował na swoje prześlicze oczy. -Marinette ja się bardzo cieszę że to ty a nie kto inny.Bo wieszzz kochałem ciebie i biedronke w tym samym czasie i miałem mędlik w głowie.-poryczałam się w tym momęcie.Adrien mnie przytulił i głaskał po głowie.Kiedy się uspokojiłam popatrzyłam na niego i pocałowałam.Był lekko zdziwiony ale odzwzajemnił pocałunek z większą pieszczotą. Całowaliśmy się długo. -Wiesz że już mi jest lepiej-Oderwałam się od niego i uśmiechnełam -Wiem Księżniczko -Ale jest troche późno wiesz?-Spojrzałam na niego z smutkiem -Wiem a jutro szkoła.Zaniose cię do domu co ty na to?-Ten jego uśmiech dręczyciela -Kusząca propozycja kocurku ale sama pujde -Ale ja nalegam tylko poczekaj-i wyciągnoł ser z kieszeni.Myślałam że żarty sobie stroji ale zaraz zobaczyłam koło niego małą czarną kulke. -Plag masz ser ale szybko zjadaj bo musze coś ważnego załatwić-popatrzył się na mnie a ja sobie przypomniałam Tikki! Mówiłam! Kocham was kotecki Małe pozdro od demnie do Olfik21,DosikStyle i Nikusia212 Jest Next moimi ostatnimi siłami buziole Rozdział 12 Otworzyłam torebke i zobaczyłam jak moja kwami delektuje się ciasteczkami. -Oj Marinette! Ja umiem o siebie zadbać niż niektórzy tutaj zgromadzeni-odpowiadając wpatrywała się w plagga -No ale ja nie wiem o co ci chodzi?Przez ponad rok się nie widzieliśmy a ty znowu narzekasz!-nagle czarne kwami wypóściło ser gdyby się paliło i popatrzyło na Tikki -Ja narzekam!?To ty leniwy kocurze siedziałeś całymi dniami i zajadałeś ser i kabanosy z Worsem( Kwami wilka) a ja czekałam na ciebie jak głupia-Tikki się rozgniewała i zamkneła moją torebke.Plagg miał wielkie oczy i nic niemógł wydusić.My z Adrienem pękliśmy z śmiechu. -A wy się z czego śmiejecie?-Obraził się i odwrócił się drugą stronę -Więc ty jestes Plagg?-zmieniłam temat -Tak najlepszy kwami na świecie - Adrien nie mógł z śmiechu i słyszałam też ciche śmiechy w mojej torebce. Adrien -Dobra koniec tych śmiechów i chihów bo nie miałeś jej odnieś do domu romeo?-przypomniał mi Plagg z małym grymasem na twarzy. -Plagg wysówaj pazury!-i pochwili stałem się czarnym kotem.Wziołem ją na ręce i zaniosłem do domu. Po drodze zauważyłem że Marinette zasneła w moich ramionach w tulając się we mnie.(tak musiałam to napisać) Weszłem po cichu do jej pokoju i położyłem ją starannie na łużku by jej nie obudzić.Przykryłem Mari kołdrą i poprawiłem poduszke.Wpatrywałem się w nią długi czas. -Dobranoc księżniczko-i ucałowałem ją w czoło miałem już wyjść ale cos mnie zatrzymało -Adrien?-to była zmarnowana Mari spoglądając na mnie śpiącym wzrokiem -Tak My lady? -Czy my jesteśmy już parą? -No raczej że tak biedrąnsiu,nawet cię nie pytam bo wiem że opowiedź by była na tak -Ale nie mówmy o tym w szkole na razie-ziew- -A dlaczego?chyba się mnie nie wstydzisz hmm? -Nie nie nie ale...... -Wiesz chciałbym pokozać wszystkim jaką mam najwspanialszą dziewczyne-przeszkodziłem jej -Nie ale to by było dziwne,no bo wg z sobą nie rozmiawaliśmy itp w szkole noi no -Noi no? Mari ale ja nie wytrzymam?-posmiutniałem -Tylko tydźeń wytrzymasz chyba? Marinette Patrzyłam na niego z nietypową miną a on zbliżył się i usiadł na moim łużku. Ja natomiast usiadłam po turecku. -Ja bez ciebie ani minuty nie wytrzymam-i pocałował mnie -Widze że chumorek ci się poleprzył?-uśmiechnełam się do niego i się położyłam a on wstał i przykrył mnie ponownie. -Humor mi się zawsze poprawia jak cię widzę a teraz idź spać-Znowu te jego teksty!Ale szczeże mówiąc uwielbiam je.Kiedy zamknełam oczy poczułam jak ktoś mnie przytula.Czułam się bezpieczna i ważna nic mnie nie obchodziło.Ale po chwili cała ta troska pękła jak bańka mydlana.Już nie czułam objęć ani kogoś przy mnie była tylko pustka. Jak się podobało? Dobra małe przyznanie nie miałam dziś humoru i weny ale jakoś wyszło Rozdział 13 Odetta Kiedy Biedronka miała oczyszczyć Akume kameleona zraniła kota a ja miałam ostatnie piuro a wilka już nie było. Chciałam ratować kota ale nie miałam czasu i pobiegłam do domu.W ostatniej chwili zdążyłam . -Dalej Ariel jedz bo musimy zobaczyć co z kotem!-Krzyczałam na nią zdenerwowa kręcąc się jak owsik. -Już spokojnie i ja bym się aż tak kotem nie przejmowała. -Miałam okazje go uratować! Jak mogłam!-Rzuciłam się na łuszko cała zrezygnowana i zapłakana. -Oj Odi i tak byś nie zdążyła to nie twoja wina zrozum to!-popatrzyłam na nią i pomyślałam. Może ma racje! To nie moja wina! -Dobra ruszaj ogon Ariel musimy zobaczyć czy Mari daje sobie rade! -Noi wruciła Odetta!-po czym mnie przytuliła i dodała -Jesteś najlepszym pawiem w histori!-Szybko się przemieniłam i ruszyłam w strone wieży ale nikogo nie zastałam.I nagle uświadomiłam sobie coś! Na dole! Odi ty idiotko! Przecież kot spad na ziemie.Poleciałam na dół i schowałam się w krzaki(nie wiem po co ale lubie krzaki)I nagle zobaczyłam czerwoną postać.Miałam już podbiec bo zauważyłam że koło niej jest czarny kot ale wpatrzyłam się w nich bardziej.Całowali się!Kot żyje!Zaraz co!???? Oni się całują!!Nie myślałam że Mari zmieniła zdanie. Z przemyśleń wybrnoł mnie wilk -Jaki z ciebie camper! -Wilk ciiiii-uspokajałam go by nic nie mówił.A on chyba nie zrozumiał więc przyciągnełam go bliżej by widział co się dzieje. -Łał!Kot osiągnoł swój cel-wreście zakumał! -Jakie to romantyczne! -BLE!Niech się udławią sobą -Wiesz jak popsuć taką atmosfere!-A on zrobił wielkie oczy z chytrym uśmiechem i przybliżył się do mnie -Więc muwisz że mamy romantyczną atmosfere?-zapytał flirciarsko -Nic takiego nie mówiłam -Ale wyczułem-i jeszcze bardziej przybliżył się do mnie tak że nasze nosy się stykały -Widze że już się na mnie nie gniewasz?-spytałam nie odsuwając się (Odi opanuj sie) -Troche się gniewam ale możesz to zmienić-Dzieliły już nas milimetry.Wilk objął mnie w tali i miał pocałować gdy -A masz ty wilczórze!-I dałam mu z plaskacza.Tak że obalił się na ziemie -Podobało ci się przecież? -Wiesz musiłeś się przybliżyć bo nie miałabym dobrego cela-chihotałam się z niego czasem myśli że jestem taka jak inne.Czyli polece na niego jak mnie pocałuje ale ja nie jestem Chloe! -Dobra ide im przerwać bo oni wciąż od siebie nie oderwali,chyba się uduszą-powidział wilk wciąż się ocierając po czerwonym policzku -Hola hola wilku nie przeszkadzaj im!-pociągnełam go spowrotem do krzaków gdzie czuwaliśmy -Dobra jak chcesz się na nich lampić to ok, ja lece bo się nie wyśpie do szkoły. -Chyba ja też pujde a jutro sobie z nią porozmawiam-Wpatrzyłam się w biedre.a kiedy się obruciłam wilka już nie bylo więc poleciałam do domu. Marinette Wstałam rano jak zawsze dzięki Tikki ale z fantastycznym humorem.Ubrałam się i poszłam na śniadanie .Kiedy tak żułam i przetrawiałam kanapki usłyszałam dzwonek drzwi i dźwięki wydobywające się na korytarzu: -Dzień dobry jest Marinette? -Tak jest proszę wejdź do kuchni akurat je śniadanie I zobaczyłam Odette.Byłam na nią zła i obrażona.Moja mama poszła na dół do piekarni z tatą więc miałysmy okazje porozmawiać. -Sorry że cię wczoraj opuściłam ale zabrakło mi czasu!-wykrzyczała i usiadła koło mnie zostawiając na ziemi swoją torbe i deskorolke -A nie mogłaś przyjść jak naładowałaś energie!? -A uwież że przyszłam ale nie chciałam tobie przeszkadzać bo byłaś zajęta kotem- Miałam już brać kanapke do buzi ale zatrzymałam się na tym z otwartą buzią -A ty to skąd wiesz? -Bunkrowałam się z wilkiem w krzaczorach -powiedziała pewna siebie z uśmiechem na twarzy patrząc się na mnie głupkowato -Hahahah a to ciekawe co ty z wilkiem robiłaś? -Dałam mu z liścia i tyle.Nie moge uwieżyć że całowałaś się z kotem! -Ja też nie ale zbierajmy sie do szkoły bo mamy mało czsu-kiedy tak szłyśmy do szkoły opowiadała mi o Tobiasie.Pocałował ją a ona się śmieje z mnie.Szerze mówiąc tylko to słyszałam z tej rozmowy bo myślami byłam gdzieś indziej czyli Adrien.Po wczorajszych wydażeniach wciąż jestem zaskoczona ale cóż.Kiedy przekraczaliśmy próg szkoły dogoniła nas wrzeszcząca Alya. -Dziewczyny!Dzieww..czynyhehehe nie uwierzycie!-Krzyczała zdyszana Alya -Wiesz co ty to powinaś dostać 6 na koniec roku z wf-zażartowała Odi -Bardzo śmieszne ale coś wam pokaże że kopara wam opadnie-I przed naszymi oczami ukazał się telefon Aly z zdjęciem czarnego kota i biedronki całujących się.Nogi nagle zrobiły się jak wata a gdyby nie Odetta dawno bym całowała beton. -IIII Biedronka i Czarny kot są razem niemoge!Cieszycie się? -Tak bardzo-Odpowiedziałyśmy razem z wzrokiem zażenowania i zdenerwowania.Ja byłam bardziej blada i kiedy Alya poszła to pokazać klasie ja zabrałam Odi w ustronne miejsce -Ja cie! Niemyślałam że ktoś to widział i teraz całyparyż wie! -Wiesz ja też się przejmuje ponieważ jak ktoś zrobił wam zdjęcie w tej niezręcznej sytułacji to może nas wciąż śledzić. -Dobra ja ide ochłonąć spotkamy się w klasie pa!-Pobiegłam do toalety by się odświeżyć i tam zastałam..... Ciekawe kogo?Dobra ide spać(Oj julia ty leniwy leniwcze!) Całusy<3 Rozdział 14 wiem zabijecie mnie patelniami Lile.Ogulnie odsuneła się od Adriena ale za to zaprzyjaźniła się z chloe.(kto za że one do siebie pasują) Ponoć jest w zawieszeniu bo szarpała się z dyrektorem ale nie wiem o co dokładnie.Weszłam do kabiny by wszystko sobie poukładać (Ta najleprze decyzje podejmuje się na kiblu i pod prysznicem).Myślałam nad wszystkim co się wczoraj wydażyło o Adrienie,O nas i czy nikt się nie dowie.Długo tam siedziałam bo usłyszałam dźwięk wywołujący nerwice u wszystkich uczniów czyli wołający na lekcje dzwonek.Przemyłam szybko twarz i wyszłam.Nikogo nie było na korytarzu.Pustka.Samotnoś.(Uspokuj się bo zaczynasz mnie denerwować( moja podświadomość) Miałam już nacisnąć klamke od klasy i wejść gdy poczułam ciepłą dłoń. -Dzień dobry księżniczko-popatrzyłam przed siebie i zobaczyłam piękne zielone oczy pełne szczęśćia,miłości i czułości -Cześć kocurku-odpowiedziałam a on się pochylił iii chciał mnie pocałować ale mu się nie udało -Pamiętasz co wczoraj ci powiedziałam -Tak pamiętam ale tu nikogo nie ma i nauczycielka na pewno jeszcze siedzi nosem w dzienniku i nawet nie zauważyła że nas nie ma-Kiedy tak przemawiał zbliżał się do mnie i wolniej mówił z każdym słowem aż wreszcie przybliżył się tak że nasze nosy się stykały gdyyyy... -Ale to po szkole kocie-położyłam palec na jego ustach by nie zbliżał się bardziej a on popatrzył się namnie z smutkiem -Ale biedrąnsiu nikt o nas nie wie jako Czarny kot i Biedronka więc nie widze przeciwskazań by się pochwalić najwspanialszą dziewczyną pod słońcem -Niestety cała szkoła dutka o tym że Kot i Biedronka są razem! -Co?? -No tak ktoś zrobił zdjęcie i jest wtopa -No dobrze ale.....-popatrzył na mnie swym flirciarskim wzrokiem-Przyjde do ciebię później-Powiedział powoli do mojego ucha.Po tym weszliśmy cicho do klasy na szczęście nauczycielki nie było.Usiadłam koło Alyi i wtedy zauważyłam jak gapi się na kłucących się patawianów z ostatniej ławki. -O co poszło tym razem -szepneła do mnie okularnica.Pomyślałam przez chwilę A skąd mam to wiedzieć! Ale jagby się zastanowić -Pewnie kłucą się o to co wczoraj się stało na zajęciach tanecznych-I przyszła nauczycielka.Zauważając kłótnie zainterweniowała -Tobias na randki morzesz się umawiać poza szkołą a teraz jest lekcja!-I wtedy wszyscy w śmiech. Ale Odi nie było w śmiechu .Nie powiem co to była za mina bo była mieszana uczuciami takimi jak miłośc nienawiść zawstydzenie i smutek. Zaczeła się lekcja a my z Adrienem próbowaliśmy się na siebie nie lampić. Chloe jak zwykle była rozgniewana (Kto nie lubi Chloe niech zapiszę się do clubu anty chloe zapisy u Malina122 pozdrawiam ją)A kiedy dochodziło do dzwonka kibel spóścił wode! Rozdział 15 Wszyscy zaczeli uciekać w bezpieczne miejsce a ja pobiegłam się przemienic -Tikki czy ja nie moge mieć jednego dnia wolnego! -Spokojnie Mari ale teraz nie czas na wyżalanie! -Tikki kropkuj!-I już byłam biedronką.Uwielbiam to uczucie wtedy jestem wolna. Szybko pobiegłam na zbieg zdażenia a tam zauważyłam mojego kochanego kocura. -Witaj księżniczko-Przywitał się szarmancko i pocałował namiętnie.Szczerze mówiąc zdziwiłam się ale jak już cały paryż dutka o tym że Biedronka i Czarny kot są razem nie przeszkadzało mi to.Kiedy tak się miętoliśmy coś nam przeszkodziło a raczej ktoś -Wiecie co darujcie sobie to na misji-Usłyszałam melodyjny głos za sobą.Była to Paniko , która bawiła się swoimi wahlarzami. -A z tobą musze porządnie porozmawiać bo wszystkiego nie wiem-Popatrzyła się na mnie morderczym wzrokiem.Wtedy pojawił się wilk -A ty to zawsze się spóźniasz-Zasyczał kot -Miałem sprawe do załatwienia a tak to musze ci pogratulowac zdjęcia świetnie wyszłeś-Odrzucił śmiejący się wilczór a Adrien widocznie był zdenerwowany ale udało mu się rozluźnić.Paniko coś miała powiedzieć ale nagle ktoś był od niej szyprzy -Widze że już jesteśmy wszyscy zebrani-Powiedział znajomy mi głos -Volpina!-Wymamrotałam gniewnie pod nosem -Oj Biedrona nie bądź tak skrzywiona bo zmarszczki wyjdą -Silna w gębie słaba w uszach co?-Obroniła mnie Odi przybliżając się do niej -A to pewnie to ty niejaka Paniko hmm wole przepiurki ale pawiem też się zadowole- Zrobiła sprytne spojrzenie na nią kręcąc swoim fletem -Dobra przechodź do sedna Volpina bo nie przychodziłem tu na babskie pogaduszki -Wilku zmartwię cię ale mam małe powiadomienie od władcy Ciem - Byliśmy zdziwieni wszyscy mieliśmy spojrzenia jak z kamienia. -Powiedział że mam się spotkać z mistrzem Fu osobiście-Zadrzały nam miny -A jak nie to co?-Wykrzyczał Wilk -To się rzekonacie, co nie kameleona?-popatrzyła na nas sprytnym wzrokiem a kolo niej już stała jej partnerka.Nie mogliśmy pojąć że wc ma taką moc że może wysłać dwie Akumy. -No to chcemy się teraz przekonać-Powiedział ostro kot a Volpina pociągła za line (Nie wiem skąd jak ale ma) i wtedy pojawiła się związana Alya.Myślałam że zawału dostane i się teraz wkurzyłam -Biedronko ratuj!!! -Oj Alya biegniesz a za biedronką jak głupia i się nie potykasz a nie zauważyłaś że cię porwano- byłam cała czerwona od złośći i nienawiści.Byłam gotowa do ataku ale nie chciałam by chytry lis ją póścił. -Dobra Paniko biegnij po mistrza-powiedziałam oschle i z prymitywem wciąż patrzyłam Volpine i na jej ruchy -Ale..Bied.... -IDŹ!-Paniko na mnie spojrzała i ryszyła do mistrza.Chłopaki wciąż ze mną czekali. -Ale jak to iluzja Volpina to nogi z dupy ci powyrywam obiecuje ci to!-Musialam na nią na wżeszczeć bo jeszcze by pomyślała że naiwna jestem ale ja się nie dam kolejny raz Kot po pewnym czasię stuknął lekko Alye kici kijem (JAK ŹLE POPRAWIĆ)Na szczęście a raczej nieszczęście była ona prawdziwa.Po kilku minutach Mistrz fu pojawił się wraz z Paniko -Czego więc chcesz Volpino-Powiedział mistrz , A ona zamrugała oczami i zaśmiała się złowieszczo. -Łał też chce mieć takie płuca jak onsa - szepneła do mnie -Jesteście przezabawni i tacy głupiutcy i naiwni!-Byliśmy zdekoncetrowani o czym ona mówiła -Co ty gadasz Volpina!-Krzyknoł -Naprawdę!? Nie zauważyliście jak Kameleona znikła?-Faktycznie!Gdzie ona się podziała.... -Kiedy Paniko poszła po mistrza Kmeleona szła za nią asz na trafiła na Dom mistrza i wtedy zabrała miracula!hahahahaha-Zastygliśmy w bez ruchu mieliśmy grobowce na twarzy jak mogliśmy być tak naiwni!A wtedy Volpina zrzuciła Alye z liny.I wtedy już nic nie pamiętałam. \ Buziole i spodziewajcie się nie długo nowej serii! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania